


Snippets

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence fic and mini-ficlets about:</p><p>El being a badass<br/>Diana/Sally/Christie<br/>Keller being evil<br/>Peter and Neal being them<br/>and other things</p><p>(some humorous, some angsty, some gen, some het or slash)</p><p>Originally published on lj for A. for the prompts as listed below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**June - icicles**  
June finds an odd satisfaction in knocking the icicles off her terrace, watching the spears shoot downward and burst into sparkling bits; it makes her feel like she's chatting with winter, and they're both feeling pleasantly sharp of tongue. 

**Elizabeth – capable**  
If Neal's playing Peter, then she and Peter can play Neal -- Neal's not the only one capable of lying right to a good friend's face; when El does it, she gives Neal an enchanting smile.  
 **  
Elizabeth – capable II**  
She knows her best chance was to make Keller find her interesting; the man loved a challenge even more than he loved making Neal suffer, and almost as much as he loved winning; so she told him things that she never told Peter, things that Peter would cringe to hear, and after days and days of conversation, it worked; she got his gun away, and her secrets died with him.  
 **  
Neal & Keller, spite**  
Years before Keller started kidnapping Neal's loved ones, he took something else from Neal, and back then, Neal thought it was impossible that he could ever do anything more purely motivated by spite; Neal's enemy went by another name then, but when he dug into Neal's past -- when he found what no one else could, that Neal Caffrey's real name was Matthew Keller -- he stole the name right from under him, committing crime after crime while wrapped in it, knowing that Neal would cringe every time he heard of another violent act, another stream of blood, spilled at the hands of the infamously brutal "Keller."  
 **  
Keller & Neal - Spite (another end)**  
Keller sees SWAT approaching the warehouse and he knows he's done, knows he has one last chance to ruin Neal (to make Neal) in every way that matters, so he offers Neal "proof" that he has killed Peter and then turns around, giving Neal an opening to strangle him with the chain on the cuffs that Neal has surely picked by now; Keller can't force his face to smile as he chokes out, but he knows that he'll be dead right in time for Peter to rush in and find that his boy Neal Caffrey has killed a man with little more than his bare hands; it will be good for Neal, Keller thinks right before it all goes, it's good that he's finally taught Neal to be a man.  
 **  
El & Neal - point blank**  
Even after everything, after Peter loses his career and his reputation and the respect of his boss and his team, Neal still thinks he can plead his case with Elizabeth, that she will be, once again, on his side when he asks Peter for yet another chance; she doesn't relish hurting him, but it has to be done: "Neal, I have never been on your side, I have always been on Peter's side, and in the past he needed me to help him open his heart to you, but now he needs my help to help him close it."  
 **  
Diana Cherry red**  
Diana was annoyed at first that she had to take Sally home with her to keep her in protective custody, and she rolled her eyes when Christie actually engaged the hacker in a political conversation, but when she saw Christie pull up to Diana on her cherry red scooter, with Sally sitting behind her, clinging tight to Christie's waist and almost imperceptibly leaning her face in to smell Christie's hair, Diana started to wonder if this was a truly brilliant situation after all.   
**  
Neal/El - Peter directs (sort of)**  
El fucked Keller to get out of there alive, and Peter understood that, and he also understood why El couldn't talk to him about it, why Peter couldn't understand what it was like, not really; Keller didn't force her, he resisted her even, but she seduced him to distract him long enough to steal a key, and that was her choice but at the same time it wasn't. Peter understood that it wasn't either of their faults that the silence hung between them, thick and heavy, coating their failed attempts at affection in awkward regret; he understood why El had to spend nights drinking coffee and talking with Caffrey, who has also had to give his body to keep alive (Peter doesn't know how many times, or if it was also for Keller -- Neal tells him even less than El does); Peter understood that it was wrong to feel jealous that El now seemed to find comfort in a hug from Neal, relaxing into his arms like he was safe; eventually he told that if it would help her heal, he wouldn't stand in the way if she wanted to sleep with Neal; she answered, eyes sad and heavy, "Thanks, hon," and he realized, with some reluctance, that he was right about what she needed.  
 **  
Peter - don't you ever say that again**  
Neal once joked that El would make a great partner in a con; the look Peter gave him was the reason he only said it, even jokingly, _once._


End file.
